continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiera Cameron
Kiera Cameron, is a Vancouver CPS Protector from 2077 who was transported to the year 2012 in Vancouver, Canada. She is now on a mission to return to her time and her family and to stop Liber8 from altering the past. Assigned to work with a partner Carlos Fonnegra for the Vancouver Police Department, Kiera learns all about the freedoms she never had growing up in a corporate society. Biography History Prior to the series, Kiera served in an unspecified branch of the military and left when she found out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend, Greg's, son. When he found out about the pregnancy, Greg proposed, and they got married. She soon gave birth to their son, Sam Cameron. Sam turns out not to be Greg's son, as his eyes are brown, while both Kiera and Greg have blue eyes. With her husband's encouragement, Kiera joined the City Protective Services as a Protector. During her service, Kiera learned several things about the rebels and their cause that somwehat shifted her views, at one point even questioning the Congress' decision. 1x06 "Time's Up" Despite this, she still disapproves of the opposition, particularly Liber8's methods. Kiera was assigned to one of the squads that chased down members of the terrorist group Liber8. They caught Matthew Kellog, killed his sister Laura in an airstrike, captured Sonya Valentine on a separate occasion, and finally Liber8's leader, Edouard Kagame, just before the bombing of the Global Corporate Congress building, aimed at killing 20 members of the Board (the heads of the world's largest corporations) that also ended up taking the lives of 30,000 people as collateral damage. 2077 Kiera was assigned as a guard for the public execution of Liber8 when Alec Sadler transferred her to the execution chamber itself. During the execution, she noticed the prisoners assembling their time travel device and attempted to stop them, but was unsuccessful and was swept into the past along with the members of Liber8. 2012 Season 1 Confused about her strange surroundings, Kiera tries to contact the City Protective Services base but ends up communicating with the present time's 17-year-old Alec Sadler instead, through his experimental frequency channel, the early developmental stages of the CPS network in the future. While looking for Liber8, Kiera meets Vancouver Police Department's Detective Carlos Fonnegra. With his help, she manages to get information she needs to track down Liber8. Realizing that she needs a connection with law enforcement, she claims a fake identity as a Portland PD detective, Linda Williams. When later exposed, however, Alec helps her by creating a cover for her: as Special Agent Cameron who works for a government anti-terrorism group called Section Six. On several occasions, she and Matthew Kellog have traded favors and flirtation on Kellog's side. Kiera realized that Kellog, whose losses she seems to be always present for, had risked so much, even his grandmother, to help her, and is the only one in this time period that can truly relate to her situation. In a moment of weakness, Kiera sleeps with Kellog. After the momentous bombing of City Plaza, Kiera is seen sailing out to sea with Kellog. Throughout her stay, Kiera is intent on finding a way to return to her time and family. The longer she was there, the more she began to accept that she may not even get back anymore, so she dedicated her time to stopping Liber8 and their plans of changing the future to help her family remain intact instead. Thinking that her transport to the present was an accident, Kiera was devastated to hear from Alec that his future self had planned it all along. Personality Kiera is an extremely dedicated and competent law enforcement officer. At the beginning of the series, she is very reliant on her advanced tech in her pursuit of Liber8 but, as the series progresses, she begins using her intuition more to guide her in solving crimes and using her tech less, realizing that she won't be able to rely on it at all if it fails. Kiera is extremely determined to capture Liber8 and stop their plans, with the belief that they are trying to put a stop to the future she grew up in. However, Kiera's views somehow change as she sees the difference of ways of life in the present and the true evils of the corporate future. Despite this, Kiera still stands by the beliefs that she had worked hard to fight for in the future. Kiera is a very loving mother who, because of being sent back in time and away from her family, yearns only to return to her child and husband. She is also shown to be every dedicated to her husband, in spite of his indiscretions after their engagement, but despite wanting to stay loyal to him even in their current situation, Kiera ends up sleeping with Kellog in a moment of weakness and grief. Also, Kiera still apparently gets awkward in social situations, so she talks to herself. Abilities Kiera possesses implants of a nanotechnological and likely pseudo-biological nature. These implants offer an array of abilities including but not limited to: * Enhanced senses, including firearm detection (presumably by detecting the chemical and material components of various firearms), face recognition, and night vision. * Heightened strength and speed better than would be indicated by her height and build. * Complete audio/visual records of everything around her. She may access these records at any time as may anyone with access to her VPN. * Virtual Private Network; while in the latter half of the 21st century her VPN is actually the CPS VPN, in 2012 her VPN consists only of herself and Alec Sadler. In the future, this system would access case files, and enables free exchange of communication and information with fellow officers and HQ, and records audio/video from herself or other officers. * Kiera's CPS uniform has also demonstrated advanced capabilities including color change, ability to interfere with monitoring devices (likely localized EM pulse), and impressive bullet stopping capabilities, and providing the wearer with invisibility. Relationships Carlos Fonnegra Carlos is Kiera's liaison at the Vancouver Police Department. She also considers him a friend and feels guilty for hiding so many secrets from him. Alec Sadler Young Alec Sadler is Kiera's secret ally in the present. He assists her with tech she has from the future that his older self designed. Sam Cameron Sam is Kiera's son, left behind in the future when Kiera was transported to the present. Kiera loves her son very much and is often struck with grief when she thinks of him. Greg Cameron Greg is Kiera's husband. Although the couple is seemingly very happy and in love, they also have there personal issues, one in particular came up when Kiera finds out that Greg had slept with her friend, Rikki, shortly before their wedding. Matthew Kellog Matthew Kellog has often offered Kiera his services ever since he left Liber8, but Kiera does not fully trust him, and Matthew's loyalties are still uncertain. He also constantly flirts with Kiera, who also constantly rejects his advances, although she eventually gives in and sleeps with him. Trivia * Her tag number is 11-6-914. 1x02 "Fast Times" * During the early development stages of the show, Kiera's name was originally spelled simply as Kyra. Sources Category:Characters